genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons (竜族, Ryū-zoku, lit., "Dragon Clan") is a race of long-lasting beings very similar to mythical legendary creature of the same name. Generic term for a very diverse species of colossal beasts. Before the Harmonic Unification War they were far more common in the Harmonic Divine States than the Divine States. Formerly, they were the ones in charge of the Germanic people during the Historical Recreation of the Ancient Rome era and after the Germanic Invasions they scattered around the realm. In decline during current era due to cold climate shifts and extermination. They can take human form under some conditions. Characteristics Aside their reptilian form and enormous figures (with some of them even getting to 120m long), a common feature of the dragon race is their Dragon Breath (ドラゴンブレス, Doragonburesu) also named "Dragon Cannon" ("竜砲", Ryūhō), in which they release all the accumulated ether inside their internal organs with a roar, bombarding their enemies. Draconic skeletons are flexible enough to permit this attack as their bones are distributed as a composite structure to avoid the shock recoil. In most of cases, their cervical vertebrae neck bones are separated in two sets, front and rear, so they can enhance the breath cannon caliber by separating them and expanding the "barrel", gaining destructive power. Dragon Cannon also produces heat inside their bodies expanding it across their backbone to the waist and liberating it through the exhaust heats under their carapace, so they can detonate it inside themselves to perform a secondary use, an assault acceleration boasting high combat power. The first known Dragon genus are the ones known as Celestial Dragons (天竜, Tenryū), the highest ranked in the species. They are directly born from the Earth Pulse the same as the Spiritual races, so it could be said that they are terrestrial incarnations of nature with special abilities, an agglomeration of ether that inherits the same model type of the dragons from ages ago. The second Dragon kin is the Earthly Dragon (地竜, Chiryū), a lower order species. Unlike the Celestial kind, this dragons have parents and once they die leave a corpse behind, more closer to a beast-kind than to a spirit-kind. Also, they have a natural armor in the form of scales, not mechanical beast armors. Between the Earthly Dragons, one of the sub-types is the Lindwurm (リントヴルム, Rintovurumu), a winged dragon tribe specialized in high-speed flight common in England. With serpent-like bodies and lacking legs, it seems that their ancestors were the ones in charge of being the vanguards during space colonization in previous ages, space diving into the ground of the celestial bodies from their orbiting satellites to take control of the planet. Both Celestial Dragons and Earthly Dragons have a estimed lifespan of 800~1000 years. The wingless dragons are known as Land-types (陸上型, Rikujō-gata). There is another type of dragon related species, the Half-Dragons (半竜, Hanryū), a human-type dragon genus that evolved to their current state during the Age of Gods under unknown circunstances, their kind use the Dragon Breath to fly and remodeled themselves to resist high gravitational forces. Half-dragons have a broad racial diversity, one of these being known as the Aviation species (航空系, Kōkū-kei). After they scattered their influence from West to East after the Germanic Invasions, they were driven off by a mysterious force. Centuries before some of them inherited the Sanada Ten Braves names, a number of them established themselves near Italy, in the island of Sicily, but even there they were attacked and expulsed from the isle 400 years ago in 1248 TE. Known Dragons Celestial Dragons *Sasuke Sarutobi (Previous Generation) *Saizou Kirigakure (Previous Generation) Earthly Dragons Lindwurm *Torahide Kakei Gallery Sasuke-saizou_cd.jpg|Sasuke Sarutobi and Saizou Kirigakure predecessors, Celestial Dragons. Kakei_lindwurm.jpg|Torahide Kakei, a Earthly Dragon Lindwurm. See also *Half-Dragon Category:Terminology Category:Races Category:Dragon Characters